As shown in FIG. 1, an electronic cigarette of the prior art a battery rod comprises a battery casing 100, a battery 101 which is accommodated in the battery casing 100, a control module 102 which is used for controlling the battery 101 to charge an atomizing assembly, and an mounting base 103 which is utilized to fix the control module 102 and is made of hard plastic material. The control module 102 is defined with wires 104 which are connected to the battery 101 and the atomizing assembly, an airflow sensor which is used for responding to a smoking action. The mounting base 103 which is hard is specially provided with a through hole which is utilized to allow the wires 104 to pass through, when assembling the battery rod, the control module 102 and the wires 104 thread from different holes respectively, it is easy to cause a sealing without tightness between the wires 104 and the mounting base 103, and between the control module 102 and the mounting base 103, leading to a gas leakage phenomenon, thus, when smoking intensity is light, the airflow sensor is not easy to detect a smoking airflow, and a sensitivity of the electronic cigarette is low, leading to a poor user experience; besides, the wires 104 are compressed in the mounting base 103 which is hard, the wires 104 are easy to be broken or fractured, resulting a phenomenon of short circuit or open circuit of a circuit.